Eon of Phantoms
by DestinyDragons101
Summary: The war is finally over, and everyone is left to pick up what was left of their lives and start anew.
1. Through the Fire (Pro)

Ignitus took a deep breath, wondering if passing through the giant inferno known as the Ring of Fire would be the last thing he'd do. "Right. Let's go." He said to the two smaller dragons accompanying him, Spyro and Cynder. He stepped inside, and formed a protective barrier to shield them. The mana drain was incredible. "We best hurry, I don't know how long this will last!" They started running, but about halfway through, Ignitus couldn't support the shield anymore. He flung Spyro through the rest of the way, and Cynder was dragged along by the magic chain. He collapsed and felt the fire slowly start to consume him.

Suddenly, a strong claw gripped his shoulder and a new shield formed. A strange figure he couldn't identify dragged him back outside. When he finally stood up, his jaw hit the floor.

The dragoness was huge, bigger than even Terrador, with glowing ruby scales. A weaving, dancing sort of smoky tattoo-like pattern ran from her left ear to her right wing's claw. Piercing, forest-green eyes bore into his own. She shifted slightly, then narrowed her eyes. He was confused as to what she was about to do until she flipped his head upside down, revealing an X-shaped scar that was made by his father. "How..." She shook her head, then sat down. "There's no way you survived him." Her voice crackled and hissed like flames and smoke, but it floated like a song at the same time.

"What?" He croaked, confused.

"I know who you really are, Ignitus."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father made that marking."

"How do you know that?"

"I was there when it happened. Who knew the dragon I birthed so long ago survived an evil father?"

Ignitus felt his mind go blank for a few seconds as that registered. "You mean..."

"It has been a long time, son."


	2. Warfang's Orphanage

Solia sighed, gazing out into the distance from the spot atop the building she'd been given by the Guardians. Warfang was a busy place, many dragons left homeless, and Solia always did want to raise dragons to make it up to Ignitus, since she couldn't raise him. She didn't turn when she heard the faint sound of claws on stone as Vengeance, one of the older dragons, pulled herself up. She walked over to Solia, then sat down and leaned against her. Solia sighed as she looked at the little hybrid-element dragon that resembled her sister so much. Venegance blinked her blue eyes up at her, deep green tigerlike marks stretching across the length of her body. Unlike most dragons, she and her sister were wingless, but that didn't stop them from getting up onto high places. Solia's ear twitched as Vengeance's tail flicked to her other side, coiling the scorpion-like tip away from her guardian. Vengeance, with her poison and shadow element combo and dark scales, scared a lot of older dragons there. "Soliar?" She looked up at Solia intently.

"Yes, V?" Solia replied. She didn't care that Vengeance called her Soliar, her name WAS a twist on solar, after all.

"When is Luna - I mean, Luno coming to visit?" Vengeance giggled as Solia even smirked. Her brother hated that nickname, but Vengeance had been too young to understand why his name was Luno, and it had quickly turned into a joke between the three of them.

"When he finds out I'm here, and decides to pull the trick again. I really want to surprise him with my own trick." She smirked evilly at the thought of making him hate life.

"Where is sister, though?" Vengeance asked, sadness tinting her sky-blue eyes.

"Ire's defending the main gate from the overwhelmingly big crowds." She chuckled at the thought of Ire roaring at all of them to shut up and get in a single-file line before she forced them. Vengeance groaned, having the same thought. The firey poison and fear hybrid did NOT hold back at all. "Now that Spyro and Cynder - goodness knows where they are - saved the world, dragons are coming in from all across it to get to a sanctuary. I just hope that I'll be around for a lot longer."

"Why?"

"I want to see something more than pain and fear. I want to see a new eon."

"What kind of eon, Solia?"

"I want to see an eon of healing." She spread her wing over Vengeance, whispy trails of smoke fading off it.

"Are you sure they won't mind that you're actually not pure dragon?" Vengeance croaked quietly. Solia didn't answer, instead she just hugged the little dragon to her chest.

"Just because I have an and I quote, 'dark' heritage, it does not mean I am evil. Go see what your boyfriend made for dinner."

"Blizzard isn't my boyfriend, mom." Vengeance said as she ran down the side of the orphanage. "He's also a terrible cook!"

"That's true." Solia agreed, laughing. She watched as Ire ran by, chasing a green earth dragon that had the 'deer in the headlights' look. Standing up with a sigh, she jumped off the ledge and glided down, entering the orphanage's kitchen a few seconds later to see mashed potatoes, turkey, ham, chicken, salmon, roast beef, venison, and dozens of other meats. "Who brought all this?"

"Since sis worked in the army, she gave half of her savings to the orphanage. She makes a lot to defend and do her job, and with the remaining parts of Malefor's forces around, it's not a cheap position."

"Well, we can discuss how you all feel about this later. For now, I am going to set up the rest of the bedrooms while you cut and serve the food. Make sure to save some for the next few days! We also have to name this place, remember?"

"Yeah!" The orphans said at once, running about to set everything up.


	3. Malefor's Spirit

**So, I need to do my job and keep working on this. Basically, Malefor sees a bit of Solia's past, Luno is introduced, and so is their family friend named Frostburn. Also, you get to meet Storm! A new orphan! Woooo!**

Malefor groaned, opened his eyes, and gasped. In front of him was a massive school. He watched as a bunch of dragons in varying ages walked in, some talking, others too busy with papers to even talk. He reached out and was surprised when his arm went through one of them. After a few moments of confusion, he started following them inside. He saw a massive red and black dragon, with her wings and tail fading into a deep red smoke that matched her scales. She smiled fondly at the students, then got a look of surprise on her face. She brought her tail around to see a young Ire holding onto it with her teeth, and Venegance on Ire's back. Both had the most idiotic, I-did-something-cool-yet-really-stupid kind of smiles you could ever imagine. Malefor found himself smiling at the image. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light, and he was standing in Solia's office, watching her do paperwork, with an old student in front of her.

"So tell me, Frostburn, why is it that you request to stay a year after your graduation?"

"I..." He said, then looked away.

"I want to learn what it's like... for the teachers. To be on their side of the coin."

"So, in other words, you want to know where they've been hiding their guidebooks that teaches them how to be teachers?"

They both laughed at that, and the blinding flash was back. He was outside of the school, along with an older Frostburn and Solia. The school looked destroyed beyond repair.

"It's all right, Frostburn. We couldn't know that the dark master's forces would strike here before anything else."

"So that's what they hid from me!" Malefor snarled to himself.

"I just wish there was more I could have done." Frostburn said, starting to sob silently, and Solia wrapped him into a hug.

"We did what we could." She whispered as the flash of light came back.

Malefor blinked his eyes as he looked at present-day Warfang. He saw Ire chasing a dragon through the streets, Solia on a roof with Venegance, and an old dragon dumping a young one in an alley next to it. He quickly went over to listen to their conversation.

"-ad, why are you doing this to me?" Whimpered the little female.

"You have pulled the last straw! I should have guessed it was you who burnt up all the furniture."

"I can't even use my elemental abilities yet!" She cried.

"I don't care." He growled, stalking off. "Good luck surviving on your own. No orphanage will pick up a youngling that has parents that are alive."

She began to tear up, and Malefor walked over. He gently attempted to nudge her in the direction she had to go, since he was a spirit and all, as she shook in fear. Eventually, she got to her feet, and Malefor steered her into Solia's orphanage, Children of the Stars. She whimpered, drawing Solia and V's attention. "Aww, you poor little thing, what happened to you?" Solia asked, lying down next to her.

"M-m-m-my d-d-dad du-dumped me." She choked out.

"What for?"

"H-he said I bur-rnt the furniture, bu-but I c-can't use my powers yet."

"Sunnuva..." Growled Solia. "Venegance, introduce our newest orphan to the rest of them please. I have a bit of... afternoon activity added to my mostly free calendar."

"Alrighty Solia!" V looked down at the dragon. "What's your name?"

"Storm.." She whimpered out. "Dad said that my name didn't fit me though. Claims I'm too weak for it."

"Storm's a nice name. I'm Venegance, yet I'm not very vengeful, and my sister is Ire, and... to be fair, hers fits some of the time." Storm started perking up slightly. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes!" She suddenly looked interested.

"If you don't like soup, you will now." She gently picked up Storm and carried her into the kitchen area as Frostburn literally burst through the door.

"GUESS WHO FOUND YOU GUYS!" He called out. Within moments, he was enwrapped in a tangle of wings and tails.

Malefor smiled to himself, then quietly exited to find an area to see if he could use any abilities as a spirit.

Minutes later, a scuffle was heard in the street. Malefor watched as he saw Solia beat on the old dragon, who was putting up a good fight. He watched in surprise as a white dragon with golden markings shuffled through the crowd the fight had formed. "Solia, do you need any help?" He asked.

"Well, if you want to know how much anger to express on him..." She whispered in the dragon's ear.

Without warning, he flung Solia off the dragon and got on top of him himself. "Names Luno, and your name? It'll be written on a tombstone when I'm done with you!"


End file.
